


ikaw na lang ang katabi (ngayong gabi)

by leehvukjae



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, basta bastos sabi hjjfjjfhfjj, bastos
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehvukjae/pseuds/leehvukjae
Summary: one productive night turned into something else.or alternatively, dapat magrereview silang dalawa for finals... pero mahirap talaga kasing tiisin 'yung malaking pwet ni gulf.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 93





	ikaw na lang ang katabi (ngayong gabi)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry sa inconsistencies!!! huhu third time ko pa lang to pls wag niyo ako awayin cancer rising ako CHAREWT
> 
> enjoy... mga vastos CHAJHHJJADHJFMKFMFF

bumungad ang malamig na hangin ng aircon sa unit ni gulf pagkapasok niya. alam niya namang dapat pinapatay niya 'yun para makamenos sa kuryente, but he really can't afford to go inside his hot unit kung sa paglalakad pa nga lang papunta roon ay pinawisan na siya.

oo, ganyan siya kaarte

palibhasa kasi nasanay sa centralized na bahay.

agad niyang inihagis 'yung tote bag niya sa couch at dumiretso sa kusina para uminom ng tubig. minsan talaga ayaw na lang niyang pumasok kasi ayaw niyang maglakad sa init. pero no choice naman siya dahil mahal sumingil 'yung mga nagpepedicab. _grab bike yarn?_ at isa pa, kasi nga, _maarte siya._

umupo na siya sa sofa pagkatapos niyang makainom ng tubig. sobrang pagod siya today, _puta._ tapos maya-maya kailangan pa niyang mag-review dahil simula na ng finals bukas. buti na lang hanggang 5 pm lang 'yung class niya today kaya medyo marami siyang oras para makapag-review.

tumunog bigla ang cellphone ni gulf kaya agad niya itong kinuha sa loob ng tote bag niya.

**_daddy daks calling..._ **

"hello?" bungad ni gulf.

[hey, baby. nakauwi ka na?]

"yes," gulf almost sighs dahil sa nararamdamang pagod. "ikaw? tapos na class mo?"

[yeah.] huminto saglit si mew sa pagsasalita at narinig niyang may binating kakilala. [so ayun, I was thinking—]

"ako ha, kinakabahan nanaman ako sa I was thinking mong linyahan," parang biglang nawala 'yung pagod ni gulf at agad itong napalitan ng kaba. alam niya kasing may naiisip nanaman ang boyfriend niya. "pagod ako, baby. next week na lang, please?"

[huh?] tumawa si mew sa kabilang linya kaya napakunot ng noo si gulf. [ikaw ha... what were you thinking?]

"huh?"

[I was thinking of staying at your place muna kasi. hindi mo muna ako pinatapos.] tatawa-tawang sinabi nito kaya nawala 'yung kaba ni gulf. [you know... para sabay tayong makapagreview?]

"mew, architecture ang course ko. industrial engineering ka. pano tayo magaaral ng sabay?"

[it doesn't matter naman ha as long as sabay tayong nagaaral kahit magkaiba course!!! besides... I want to see you also...]

"kinakabahan ako sayo,"

[I promise wala tayong gagawin, baby, chill.]

"sige na nga," napangiti si gulf. ilang araw na rin kasi silang hindi nagkikita ng ayos ni mew dahil parehas silang maraming ginagawa. he understands na masyado nang busy ang boyfriend niya dahil graduating na ito sa bs-ms IE degree niya kaya less baby time na sila minsan. "bili ka rin food ha, para may dinner tayo. tinatamad na ako magluto,"

[of course. may specific ka bang gusto today? or ako na lang bahala?]

"ikaw na lang. ayoko nang gamitin brain cells ko sa pagiisip ng kakainin. kailangan ko pa 'to mamaya,"

[silly. sige na. see you, baby ko.]

ibinaba na ni gulf 'yung tawag pagkatapos magpaalam ni mew. sa kanilang dalawa, si mew talaga 'yung mas clingy kumpara kay gulf. pero si gulf ang mas malambing.

agad na siyang pumasok sa kwarto at nagpalit ng damit pambahay. mamaya na lang siya maliligo bago magreview para gising na gising 'yung diwa niya at hindi siya antukin.

siguro para sa iba ang weird niya kasi kahit sobrang lamig sa loob ng unit niya, manipis na t-shirt at maiksing boxer shorts pa rin ‘yung sinusuot niya pantulog. hindi kasi nasanay si gulf na magsuot ng ternong pajama habang lumalaki.

so anyway habang iniintay niya si mew, walang magawa si gulf kundi manood muna ng tv, pero agad niya rin itong pinatay dahil wala naman siyang magandang palabas na mahanap. mahal na nga ‘yung bills niya sa kuryente dahil sa aircon, magsasayang pa siya?

gulf decides to look through his chat messages na lang. agad niyang pinindot ‘yung gc nilang magkakaibigan.

 **saintsoup  
**GULF MAGREREVIEW KA HA  
promise mo ‘yan samin  
hindi ka titite tonight

 **cooheart  
**SAINT AYUSIN MO SABEHFJJFKFFMF  
pero tru malaman ko lang talaga na tumite ka today tapos mataas nanaman grades mo!!!!

 **saintsoup  
**tama na pagmamaganda gulf  
mag-aral ka naman

 **gulfkanal  
**ang gagaling talaga mambackstab  
parang wala ako sa gc na ‘to

 **cooheart  
**madali naman ‘yun  
pwede ka namin i-kick gusto mo?

 **gulfkanal  
**edi hindi na gc ‘yon boba

 **saintsoup  
**HSHDGFHDJDAHAHHDD SABUNUTAN MO NGA

after a few more minutes, natigil si gulf sa pagrereply sa mga kaibigan dahil may kumatok na sa unit niya. binuksan niya ang pinto at nakita si mew na may dalang pagkain galing gringo’s. napangiti naman si gulf at tinulungan si mew sa mga dala niya para ilagay sa dining area.

“ano binili mo sakin?” gulf asks with a smile. paborito kasi nilang restaurant ni mew ‘yung gringo’s.

“your usual, southern herb quarter chicken combo,”

“with extra rice?”

“yes, love. hindi ko makakalimutan,” mew smiles at him. gulf nods at him at inilabas na ‘yung mga pagkain na nakalagay sa loob ng paper bag.

so ayun, chill lang silang kumain habang nanonood ng balita sa tv. not to be him pero ganitong ganito naiimagine ni gulf ‘yung buhay niya kapag mag-asawa na sila ni mew... at may mga maliliit ding supling. _hihi. lande._

“how’s your masters?” tanong ni gulf at huminto midway sa pagsubo niya ng chicken. “ikaw naman kasi, bakit pinagsabay mo pa?”

“it’s a challenge,” mew shrugs. “and i like challenging myself so... why not?”

“ang sabihin mo, matalino ka,”

“baby, masipag lang,” mew chuckles at him. “daig nang masipag ang matalino. isa pa, kung pwede naman kasing pagsabayin sa apat na taon ‘yung undergrad at masters, why not? eh di kapag nagdoctorate ako, maikling time na lang ‘yun. mas maaga kitang mapapakasalan,”

“parang tanga,” nangingiting sinabi ni gulf habang sinisipsip ‘yung manok na kinakain niya. hindi naman siya sobrang gutom. “parang gago,”

“oh, ako pa naging tanga at gago ngayon?”

“kapag ‘yan talaga ‘di mo tinotoo!” pagbabanta ni gulf at tinutukan pa si mew nung buto ng manok na sinipsip niya.

“oh bakit? ipapabarangay mo ba ako?” natatawang sinabi ni mew. inirapan naman siya ni gulf.

“pwede. ipapablotter kita,”

“don’t worry, I’ve got your future planned and secured,” mew smiles at him... pero agad ding kumunot ang noo nang may narealize siya. “parang life plan insurance lang?”

“gago,” natawa si gulf. “i don’t think of you as an insurance... but i think of you as my future,”

“edi... same with me. gaya-gaya ka ah,” pangaasar ni mew kaya kumunot naman ang noo ni gulf sakanya. “joke lang. alam mo kung wala lang talaga tayong finals ki—”

“ _mew, ang bastos!_ ”

“kiniss kasi! ano bang iniisip mo diyan?” tinaasan siya ni mew ng kilay. hindi sumagot si gulf pero halata naman sa mukha niya na hiyang hiya siya sa sinasabi ng boyfriend niya dahil sobrang pula niya. “i promised you i won’t,”

“but promises are meant to be broken,”

“only if you are willing for us to break it,” ganti ni mew. tinaasan naman siya ni gulf ng kilay at tinapos ‘yung pagkain niyang lumamig na dahil sa aircon. nagpunas si gulf ng bibig kasi... _lam niyo na. baka lang. charet._ “but i won’t, because i still promised,”

“edi... okay,” tumango si gulf at tumayo na mula sa kinauupuan para makapagligpit na ng kalat nilang dalawa. isa-isa niyang nilagay sa paper bag ‘yung mga pinagkainan at kalat nila ni mew. he hears mew sighing behind him kasi... nakita na siguro nito ‘yung maiksi niyang short habang nakatalikod sa boyfriend niya. madalas pa namang magbutt workout si gulf ngayon kasi... _you know!_

“seryoso ba?”

“oo nga, ayaw mo ba?” sabi ni gulf pero hindi pa rin nililingon si mew at purposely ina-arc pa ‘yung back niya para lalong maging prominent ‘yung pwet niya sa maiksi at masikip niyang shorts. “mabilis lang naman eh,”

“walang sisihan,” sabi ni mew. napangiti naman si gulf.

“bakit ako magsisisi kung masasarapan ako?”

for some reason kahit nakafull blast naman ang aircon sa unit ni gulf, pawis na pawis pa rin siya. not sure kung dahil ba sa maiinit na tingin ng boyfriend niya sakanya o dahil sa pagod... kahit momol pa lang naman nagagawa nilang dalawa.

hiniga siya ni mew sa may sofa. buti na lang at leather couch ito at madaling linisin kaya alam niyang hindi na siya magkakaproblema mamaya. mew hovers on top of him at hinubad na ang t-shirt nitong one piece. _funny._ geek ‘yung boyfriend niya pero parang halimaw pag nagsesex silang dalawa.

gulf immediately grabs him on his neck para mahalikan pagkahubad nito ng shirt. rinig na rinig ‘yung palitan nila ng laway at habang ginagawa nila ‘yun, mew starts to grind their still clothed boners to each other. gulf starts to moan in between the kisses kaya lalong tinigasan si mew at sinunggaban na siya sa leeg, careful not to leave any marks dahil malalagot sila bukas.

gulf can’t help but arc his back sa sarap. _ang lala!_ dalawang taon na sila ng boyfriend niya pero tuwing nagsesex silang dalawa, parang first time pa rin? kasi lalong gumagaling si mew?

inangat na ni mew ‘yung t-shirt niyang may marvel print. kita mo nga naman. sino ba kasing magaakala na ‘tong marvel shirt na ‘to ay isa pa sa magiging witness ng kabastusan nilang dalawa ni mew?

umungol lalo si gulf nung naramdaman niyang may dila na naglalaro sa utong niya, while his other nipple is being played by mew’s long fingers. nung narinig ‘yun ni mew, lalo niyang ginalingan para umungol lalo si gulf... tsaka kasi nangigigil na siya at tigas na tigas na rin ‘yung tite niya.

madaling hinubad ni mew ang shirt ni gulf para wala nang sagabal sakanilang dalawa pero pagkabangon ni gulf, hindi na siya bumalik sa pagkakahiga kaya natigilan si mew. tinulak naman siya ni gulf at lumuhod sa harapan niya. mabilis ding hinubad ni gulf ‘yung cotton shorts na suot niya at agad na hinawakan ‘yung malaki at matigas niyang tite.

kita mo nga naman, para talagang umaayon sakanya ‘yung universe today. madalas kasi nagpapantalon si mew pero ngayong araw talaga niyang napiling magcotton shorts!

sinubo agad ni gulf ‘yung tite niya. habang dinidilaan ni gulf ang ulo nito, sinimulan niya na ring jakulin si mew. labas-masok ang matigas na tite ni mew sa masikip na bibig ni gulf kaya hindi na rin napigilan ni mew ang sarili sa sobrang libog, sinabunutan niya na si gulf at siya na ang kumantot sa bibig nito.

“ _aaah—tangina ang sikip ng bibig mo,”_ ungol ni mew. ramdam ni gulf na nanginginig na ang boyfriend niya sa sarap. “ _tangina ang sarap mong sumubo—aaah...”_

nang naramdaman ni gulf na lalong bumilis ‘yung kilos ni mew, lalo niyang hinigop ng buong buo ang tite nito. bawal magsayang ng grasya!

nilabasan si mew at pinutok lahat ng tamod niya sa bibig ni gulf, making sure na simot na simot nito lahat ng lumabas sa malaki at galit niyang tite. gulf obediently swallows them whole habang nakatingin pa rin sa mukha ng boyfriend niyang sarap na sarap at katawan nitong pawis na pawis.

inangat siya ni mew pagkatapos para padapain siya sa leather couch. _ito na talaga mga marse!_ parang tutulo luha ni gulf. ang tagal niya kayang di nakatikim ng malaking tite ng boyfriend niya _! fuck acads! sagabal sa mga plano naming bumuo ng pamilya hmpfh!_

narinig niyang bumukas ‘yung side drawer niya sa may couch. iniisip ni gulf, kinuha siguro ni mew ‘yung lube at condom na nakalagay sa loob. hindi nga siya nagkamali, kasi biglang may malamig na daliri na pumasok sa butas niya. gulf sighs at the contact. _tanginang daliri ‘yan, ang haba rin!_

mew didn’t waste anytime dahil alam niyang magrereview pa sila pagkatapos kaya agad niyang ipinasok ‘yung pangalawang daliri niya sa butas. he feels gulf’s walls clenching at the sudden contact pati na rin ang ungol ni gulf kaya habang labas masok at sinicissor nung isa niyang kamay ‘yung pwet ni gulf, jinakol niya naman ‘yung sarili niya using the other hand.

“baby... please,” tawag sakanya ni gulf. pagkarinig nun ni mew, he immediately inserts his third finger in. wala pa man ding tite na nasa loob ng butas ni gulf, pakiramdam niya ay mawawarak na buong pagkatao niya. _oh my god, papawasak talaga ako sa tite na ‘yan!_

inalis na ni mew ‘yung daliri niya sa loob ng butas ni gulf. he reaches for the condom na nilabas niya mula sa drawer at sinuot ‘yun sa galit na galit at namumula niyang tite. jinakol niya muna ‘yung sarili niya bago ito ipinwesto sa butas ng boyfriend niya.

“wag,”

“huh?” mew is dumbfounded.

“wag ka maglagay ng condom,” hinihingal na sinabi ni gulf. feeling niya siya si moira for some reason.

tumango naman si mew sakanya at inalis ‘yung condom sa tite niya. again, jinakol niya muna ito ulit bago pinwesto sa butas ni gulf, but not yet putting it inside.

“tangina ang laki laki ng pwet mo,” inis na inis na sinabi ni mew. “since when did it got this big? mas lalo sigurong masarap ‘yung piga mo sa tite ko,”

 _tangina nito! ang daming satsat!_ isip ni gulf. hindi na kasi siya makapagintay pa ng mas matagal.

mew leans down on him at saktong ipinasok nito ang tite niya sa loob ng butas ni gulf. automatic na napaungol si gulf at napapikit sa sarap. agad na hinawakan ni mew ‘yung tite niya para dahan dahan itong jakulin.

maya-maya pa ay gumalaw na si mew, pero dahil bida bida si gulf, he meets with mew’s pace at iginiling ‘yung sarili niya sa nakapasok na tite sa loob ng butas niya. mew sighs on his ear kaya lalo nitong binilisan ang pagkantot sakanya.

“tangina—tangina _aaaaah—ang sikip sikip mo,”_ sabi ni mew. feeling ni gulf titirik na ‘yung mata niya sa sarap. “ _sobrang sarap mong kantutin._ tangina,”

 _as i should!!!! duh!!!!_ hindi nagenroll sa pilates classes si gulf para sa wala lang ‘no!!!

inangat ni mew ang sarili at hinampas ang pwet ni gulf habang kinakantot niya ito. napaungol ng malakas si gulf dahil sa sakit at sa sarap combined.

“tangina, gusto mo ‘to di ba?” galit na sinabi ni mew. “gustong gusto mong kinakantot ka ng ganito, di ba?”

hindi naman makasagot si gulf sa sarap na nararamdaman. he suddenly feels mew grabbing his hair para bilisan ang pagbayo nito sakanya.

 _“putangina ang sarap,”_ sabi ni mew habang mas binibilisan ang pagkantot sakanya. si gulf na ngayon ang jumajakol sa sarili niya. “pigang piga ng pwet mo ‘yung tite ko, _tangina—aaaah...”_

mas binilisan ni gulf ang pagtaas baba ng kamay niya sa tite niya. umungol siya lalo nung tinamaan na ni mew ‘yung sweet spot niya.

“love, lalabasan na ako,” gulf whimpers. jinakol niya pa ang tite niya at maya-maya ay nilabasan na rin siya.

sobrang well-mannered ng boyfriend niya. alam niyang kanina pa lalabasan si mew pero pinipigilan niya lang kasi gusto nitong si gulf lagi ang unang nilalabasan.

at dahil di pa nilalabasan si mew...

“ _aaah—love!”_ ungol ni gulf. kung mabilis na si mew kanina, may mas ibibilis pa pala siya. at ang malala pa dun, ramdam na ni gulf na nagpopoke na sa tiyan niya ‘yung tite ni mew! kasi baon na baon na ito sa loob niya!

first time nangyari ‘to, kaya parang hihimatayin talaga si gulf sa sarap. hindi pa nagtatagal mula nung nilabasan siya kanina pero feel niya lalabasan nanaman siya ulit.

“ _haaah—putangina,”_ sabi ni mew as he slows down para ilabas ‘yung tite niya kasi lalabasan na siya. naramdaman naman ni gulf ‘yung emptiness sa pwet niya kaya umangal siya.

“iputok mo sa loob,”

“huh?”

“iputok mo sa loob sabi!” sabi ni gulf. pinasok ulit ni mew ‘yung tite niya sa loob ni gulf at dahan dahan siyang binayo... sinisimot ‘yung tamod ng tite niya at pinuputok ‘to sa loob ni gulf.

mew leans down habang tuloy tuloy pa rin ‘yung dahan dahan niyang pagbayo kay gulf.

“gusto mo ‘yung pinuputok sa loob?” bulong ni mew sa tenga niya. “ang sarap sarap mo, gulf. alam mo ‘yun? _tangina kung hindi pa kita mabuntis sa dami ng tamod kong pinutok sa loob mo, ewan ko na lang,”_

napapikit na lang si gulf sa sarap.

“love!!!! oh my god!!!! _love!!!!_ ”

naalimpungatan naman si mew mula sa pagkakatulog. pagkatapos kasi nila ni gulf kanina, nagdecide sila na matulog muna dahil sa pagod. isa pa, pwede rin namang magreview na lang sila pagkagising.

“tangina, alas dos na,” nagpapanic na sinabi ni gulf. nanlaki naman ang mata ni mew. parehas silang may 7 am exam mamaya! “ang dami ko pang rereviewhin,” pagmamaktol nito.

“sabi kasi sayo eh,” sabi ni mew. “pero okay lang ‘yan, baby. tutulungan na lang kita,”

“paano ka?” sabi ni gulf. “may exams ka rin diba?”

“nakapagreview na ako last week,” sabi ni mew at binigyan ng assuring rubs si gulf sa likod nito. “sige na, halika na,”

**cooheart  
**bakit pagod na pagod ka na pumasok sa room kanina gulf  
ano nanaman ginawa mo!!!!!!! my god!!!!!!!

 **gulfkanal  
**wala?????  
nag aral???

 **saintsoup  
**hindi eh  
parang ibang klase ‘yung pagod mo kanina eh

 **gulfkanal  
**TANGINA NIYOMDHUAHSDJDD  
ayan nanaman kayo!!!!!!  
oo na may kantot ako kagabi masaya na ba kayo

 **cooheart  
**TANGINA MO TALAGAAAAAAHAHDHDHDHD  
MAKAKARATING YAN KAY TITA!!!!111

 **saintsoup  
**NAOL


End file.
